


The Fire from within

by supernaturalguardian7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, OAC - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalguardian7/pseuds/supernaturalguardian7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl torn apart between love and family has to choose will she fight for family or will she fight for true love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Hate Me For Sucking At Wrighting

Hello my name is Daniel and I am here to tell you my story.I am 13 years old Nephilim. My mom was a human named Tina Combs.My fathers name is Lucifer yes Lucifer morning star the ruler of hell and all that.I ran away from home at age 8 and met Cassie another Nephilim. Her mother never told her about her father. We met and started fighting we both manifested are wings and stopped fighting abruptly.My wings are black with blue streaks. Cassie's wings are gray with silver streaks.Now on to the story....

 

It started with the words "Get the Fuck up".I rolled over to see Cassie standing there dressed in her school uniform. "Can't I just stay home" I asked? It had been a week since Luke broke up with me and i wasn't ready to go back to school.She looked at me like I was crazy."NO" She said."Now get up" she said as she walked out of the room.I got up and zapped my self dressed.I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an energy drink from the fridge.''You know those are bad for you " She exclaimed! I looked at her but grabbed a banana to make her happy. "Can you help me with my ant farm"? She asked. NO! I yelled I hate ants.Ask Gabe if he can help you he'd be more than happy."Plus you love him" I said under my breath. apparently she heard me because she hit me. "OUCH" I yelled and rubbed my arm.Cassie put her ant farm up just as the bus pulled up.


	2. A/N

Hay please don't add mean comments.I can't put up with that.

 

Ps this story is dedicated to my friends at school Hanter,mazye,kiley.  
and my ex ex boyfriend braxten and my new ex boyfriend mark.

 

The next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	3. Ch3

I got on the bus and slid into my seat only looking back to see my ex flirting with some hoe bag.  
I turned to face the front as if it didn't hurt. "No he doesn't deserve that second chance" I thought.  
I turned to Cassie and smiled to her.  
"Hay"I said "you know who is getting on the bus next"?  
" shut up"she said. "Fine" I said "I was just trying to get you to finally admit your feelings,but I guess you just don't like him".  
She looked at the floor I the bus. "Are you sure you don't want to date him because if you don't like him I guess I can give it a go I mean he is kind of cute." I said."  
" If you think about it then I will stab you in the throat"She said."I thought you didn't like him though" I replied sarcastically.  
she blush."I don't like him" she said quietly. I just..she got real quiet as the bus pulled to a stop. Very very quickly Gabe and Gabriella got onto the bus sliding into the seat next to Cassie  
" hey Cassie Gabe said as he sat down.Gabby gave Cassie a hug.  
" Hey how are you doing I haven't seen you in so long,I mean it's been all so much as we got together and just hung out". "Yeah Danielle and I have been really really busy lately.  
I mean I have my bees and my ants and Danielle have been trying to find her father". "We barely have any time to hang out anymore."Cassie said.Gabby and Gabe looked over at me as if they were trying to figure out what I was doing with my life,I look down at the floor."  
Yeah I've been trying to find my dad I mean I just can't believe that he abandon me and my mom.  
It's just been a lot of hassle and just a struggle I've gotten nowhere so far".  
I look down to the ground try not to cry sometimes I wished I had never been born,then maybe just maybe he wouldn't be so disappointed in me.  
Nobody responded as the bus pulled up to its last stop.  
I looked up at the who was getting on the bus just to see the new boy mark, I think that was his name slowly step onto the bus.  
As he walked by us I heard him whisper who is that girl I knew he couldn't mean me.  
I mean who love me I know that as a fact because the only person you ever did love me abandon me and mom died and my ex had said so.  
As the bus continue down the road everybody was staring at me.  
I put my headphones in trying to block out the world. Maybe just maybe I'll wake up and find out that my family had never abandoned me or that everybody I loved still alive and still in my life. The bus pulled up to the school and we all got off I felt my ex shove me to the ground.  
Watch out everybody the freak is Falling Again.  
I felt tears come to my eyes as I watched him and that hoebag walk away see what I mean nobody could love me I thought.  
" Hey are you okay". I felt some one grab hold of my arm and tried to pull me off the ground. I looked up to see the new kid pulling at my arm. I look to see if I could find my friends but they had all walked into the school.  
"Yeah I'm fine",I said pulling my hand away from the boy. "Oh my name is Mark" he said. Trying to be kind I said "my name is Danielle". "Oh Danielle that's a pretty name"he replied.  
I tried to see if he was being sarcastic but I couldn't hear any sarcasm in his voice. "Thanks Mark a nice name too" I replied trying to be polite. "Hey let me walk you to class" he said. "Okay" I replied slowly.  
After a little while we finally got to my classroom. "Thanks for walking me" I said. " My pleasure" he replied.Wiking at me as he walked away in the other direction. I walked into the classroom thinking maybe this wasn't going to be the worst day of my life.


End file.
